


Playing With Fire

by Fireheart021102



Series: Standing As One United [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bond (Craig movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-No Captain America Civil War, Awesome Peggy Carter, BAMF Peggy Carter, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Old Peggy Carter, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Protective Peggy Carter, Reckless Steve Rogers, Stealthy Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tired Steve Rogers, Why Did I Write This?, eventually, steve is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireheart021102/pseuds/Fireheart021102
Summary: Steve has only been out of the ice for two weeks and he is tired. With an invasion on the menu, and a deep mistrust of SHIELD Steve does not confront Fury, instead he goes to guard Loki. Things change.-Also Peggy knows Q and Moneypenny and decides Steve would probably adjust better with them. Steve also visits Peggy before Fury comes to get him.
Relationships: Loki & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers
Series: Standing As One United [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751287
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> So honestly I have no Idea what happened to this. But you read the tags and your here. I hope you enjoy. Honestly I have no idea what happened to this story. So enjoy. (Please recommend tags)

Steve was tired. Right now all he wanted to do was go back to his apartment. Scratch that he wanted to go home. To a time where people didn’t treat him like he was stupid. He wasn’t. And right now nobody was listening to him. Stark thought he was stupid, Banner was on edge, Thor was too entraptured by his brother, and Romanoff was too busy looking for her partner to pay attention. Everyone was too focused on something to even give him half an ear. Nobody was questioning why Loki was on the helicarrier. Someone who could create semi-stable copies of himself should’ve put up more of a fight. It was achingly familiar. The reason it was so familiar was because it was the exact tactic he’d used on his last mission. 

Let yourself be caught. Become a distraction. Then escape when the invasion force came. But nobody even acknowledged him. All they saw was a stupid soldier. Loki was right on one thing he was a man out of time, and a soldier. But he was also a commander. That meant he knew strategy. He knew how to lose one battle to win the war. It was exactly like his last mission. He’d already broken into the vault. He’d seen the Hydra weapons. He’d never trusted SHIELD. Not after the charade they’d pulled under the guise of kindness. Now he knew his distrust was well founded. This was a spy network and not an army. It was painfully clear. If this was an army he’d eat his left boot. The fact that Stark never seemed to have a plan grated. This whole situation grated. 

They had no plan on how to deal with an invasion force. He’d had more of a plan when he rescued Bucky and that barely counted. This was the least organised response effort to a war he’d ever seen. Loki was bringing an army and they were bringing together mismatched individuals who could barely handle themselves let alone take on an army. There was no cohesion. He’d learned how to command a large group of soldiers from Colonel Phillips. And this, this would make him roll in his grave. It was painfully stupid on Fury’s part, especially since he seemed like he had more common sense then the rest of the people on this ship. 

Everyone saw him as the dancing monkey again and it grated. Thor if he wasn’t dealing with the fact that his brother had descended into madness would probably listen. Right now though all he could do was go rogue. He knew how to avoid the Agents they’d sent to watch after him. He’d been forcefully and painfully taught stealth by Peggy during the war. Using the skills she taught him even if they were a little out of date he’d gone and met with Peggy. Peggy had given him a phone number for a young woman who worked at MI6. She told him that it was an out. That they knew everything they needed to know about him, that it was probably safer then SHIELD. She hadn’t trusted SHIELD in a long time that there were moles from somewhere she could never trace and that they had climbed through the ranks like a parasite. She never had the evidence or the ability to remove them before she retired. So she had gone to MI6 and let them know something was wrong with SHIELD. According to Peggy MI6 was as safe as any intelligence agency could be. Peggy had also told him that she knew the man in charge of their intelligence and technology branch. 

“He’s trustworthy, and honestly Steve I’d trust them with you more than I’d trust SHIELD at the moment. The number I gave you is for Eve Moneypenny. If you need an out, or if SHIELD is doing something you think is wrong you can contact her. She’ll be able to help you out.SHIELD isn’t what it was meant to be Steve. Something went wrong, and I want you to have somewhere semi-safe to bolt to if it goes wrong, or even just to start over.” 

Shaking himself out of that train of thought he continued down the corridor. He had somewhere to be. He heard the call from Romanoff as she left Loki’s cell. Standing in the hall just outside of the room he hid in a shadowed door frame. Romanoff was single minded in her focus and it left her less aware of her surroundings then usual. Loki had thrown her off balance. It was lucky, otherwise she would have seen him. Moving quickly and with purpose he entered the cell room. He ignored Loki and focused on locking the door. He’d already shot off a text to Peggy and Moneypenny each, warning them that something was coming. That was all he could do for them. Now he could do something better. He knew Loki had baited a trap with the rest of this so-called team. He wouldn't be a part of it. 

"Now what do we have here? The soldier. May I ask what you're doing?" Loki's voice was smooth as he spoke. Ignoring him was far easier than it should be. But then he had practice ignoring smooth talkers. Bucky and Peggy had been the worst culprits for that. Their accents had always drawn him in. There had been others mainly the Senators and other officials they'd ran into during the war. Loki was no different. Making sure the door was locked he pulled his shield from his back and set it to lean against the consul. He could tell the silence was frustrating Loki. He was in no mood to indulge him though. He'd just got done fighting a war he wasn't too keen on fighting another. 

"Are we playing the quiet game then? I'd figured a man in your situation would be itching for the chance to talk, especially to someone who'll listen." With a deep sigh I decided to indulge him. I kept an eye on the door as I talked. 

"You think you know me, that's nothing new. What would I even say to you? After all, I'm just a dumb soldier." 

"And yet here you are Captain." 

"I know your play that's all." 

"Oh do tell. What exactly is my play Captain?" 

"The same thing I did right before I went into the ice." Loki was growing frustrated, it was obvious. 

"And what exactly did you do?" 

"I let myself get caught. Caused a big distraction that allowed my forces to get in behind me and wreak havoc, destroying any hope of real opposition, from the enemy. That's your plan is it not? We may be disorganized, but at the moment we are at least a thorn in your side, the obvious opposition to your master plan. The only thing I don't get. Is that if you have such a great army why you didn't just go home? Asgard could be yours and yet you chose earth. Why?" He laughed then a cold empty sound. 

"Well played Captain. I and many others have underestimated you. You are trying to taunt me. It won't work. As for the plan. You are right. But it appears no one else listened, so it doesn't really matter. It's too late after all." An explosion rocked the ship. Steve sighed.

"Well you see it does matter. Nobody is getting through to let you out." Heaving up his shield Steve prepared for the incoming attack. He was so fucking tired of this century. 

It wasn't long before the first of the invaders arrived. He could hear them on the other side of the door. They were clearly stuck trying to open the door. It gave him more time to prepare, and more time to turn off the comm which was incessantly screaming in his ear. To many people reporting at the same time. It was horribly inefficient. It also made it clear how they'd gotten this far this fast. He could just barely hear Fury gaining control of the situation before he turned it off. He didn't need the distraction. He had a feeling Loki would be enough of one. The carrier began to lust to the side and he barely contained a groan. So much for a prestigious spy organization. This ship was falling to the enemy. 

Had he mentioned he really hated this century? Peggy was going to be so disappointed. The door finally opened and he struck first shield singing through the air. The first man collapsed as the shield ricocheted back to his hand. It was easy to get lost in the flow of battle. Despite his best efforts he was overwhelmed. He was slammed into the wall. With a groan he fought to stand. Steve had never been more grateful for earning pain tolerance before the serum. In a running tackle he took the thug away from the controls. If Loki really had magic like the myths said this would mean little, but he wasn’t going to make it easy on him. The door opened nonetheless. With speed far greater than any normal man he managed to regain his shield. It soared through the air and slammed into Loki’s head. Catching it on the bounce back he made sure all the thugs were down. It wouldn’t do any good to get distracted by them when he was fighting Loki. 

It was with a fair amount of shock that he noticed Loki’s eyes were now green. Still he wouldn’t drop his guard. He had know idea what was going on elsewhere but this was more important. 

“I’m going to ask you nicely to get back in that cell.” Green eyes flicked up and he said 

“I’m not the threat, well anymore at least.” his voice was shaken and breathy. 

“Am I supposed to take your word on that?” Steve asked. 

“Considering what I’m about to tell you I hope you will. After all, I like you considerably better than the rest of the people on this ship.” 

“What are you going to tell me?” 

“Exactly where and how to stop this invasion, and help you prepare for the next one.” 

“Next one- You know what I’ll deal with that later. Now how do you plan to stop this one? Or better yet get them to believe you?” This time when he smiled it wasn’t tinged with madness. 

“I don’t need to convince them do I? Just you Captain. Afterall, you're the only one here aren’t you?” Steve sighed, he deeply deeply regretted waking up in this century. But channeling all the reckless energy that had made Bucky into a mother hen back when they were kids he said 

“I’m all ears.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supppossed to be a simple Steve knows Loki's plan in Avengers 2012. Somehow it became a very unique and crazy AU. If you liked it please let me know! I could be persuaded to go develop some actual plot for this.
> 
> ALSO: This will not have anything to do with Civil War. I'm not touching that with a ten foot pole. So keep that in mind. I don't want a fandom civil war in my comments. SO please don't. I wrote this AU as stress relief. Civil War will never be a thing in this if it continues. So PLEASE keep this a nice happy place for the whole fandom. (I've seen too many authors face nasty things in their comments and been forced to moderate. I don't want to do this.) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please review (nice things please)!


End file.
